Forbidden Love and Jam
by Beyondi
Summary: Beyond helps with the Kira investigation...enough said...(Also later there will be some BBXL action in chapter 2 and others X3)
1. Chapter 1 Visit

-Authors Note- HIII, so this is my first time writing a fanfic / So i hope you like it! It is BBXL one, I just had to wright one. Also please excuse any spelling or grammar, cause i really am terrible at that and I mean TERRIBLE! So enjoy! 3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The man also known as the worlds greatest detective sighed. It had been exactly 13 days cense the LABB murders had taken place. Normally after a case he would be content, and Watari would get him a sweet that had never been sampled before. This time he had had a Majdnoyeb. It was a dessert filled with jam and strawberries. Yet it was different this time he felt very uneasy. Which was very rare for the black haired man. He chewed on his nail thinking as he poured packet after packet into his coffee.

"Watari prepare the car, i am going out." The man said as he grabbed a lollipop.

The teen with the eyes of a Shinagami growled and turned over on his side, or at least tried to, but considering the straight jacket he was wearing, it was very hard. He remembered the events from the passed days and felt his face get very red and screamed. Trying to hold in the tears that threatened to come streaming. "DAMN, DAMN, DAMMIT!" He yelled.

He was so...embarrassed, mad, sad, and a mixture of millions of others emotions threatened to spill out. How could he of overlooked Naomi Misora! If L had chose her than she had to have great deductibility skills. He just wanted to die. He felt broken, his heart hurt like when A had died. That day he had swore to never cry again. Yet here he was on the verge of tears. Again. Beyond Birthday the jam loving psychopath was broken completely nothing could make this worse. Or so he thought.

"Backup?" came a robotic voice from the speakers in the white room.

The teen in the straight jacket eyes widened to epic extents. " DONT CALL ME THAT!...EVER!" He growled. That name made him shiver, terrible nightmares coming back to him.

"...Well, BACKUP your not really in a position to be saying that."

Beyond bit him tongue so not to scream back at that hurtful name. Then it dawned on him. No security guard would know that name...unless...wait, no why would he visit Beyond... "L?" He whimpered, just barley audible. His cheeks turning the color of his jam.

"..."

"W...why are you hear..." Tears coming down from the younger ones face.

"..." But there wasn't a reply, and there wasn't one for another 4 years...

::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Authors Note: Well I hope you like it! The rest shall take place 4 years later during the Kira Case! And yes I do plan to have some BBXL action! YAY! Well if you like it and you want me to keep writing new chapters than please say so :3


	2. Chapter 2 (This ch rated M)

...4 years later...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure about this lawliet?" The man known as Watari said quietly

"Have I ever done something with out making up my mind 100%?" Responded the man as he drizzled way too much chocolate sauce on his ice cream.

"I suppose not, and I shall not question your judgement...but still...Okay I shall make arrangements at once." He held a grave expression as he left the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond lay asleep on his bed and began to purr as he felt something warm and comforting besides him. Still half asleep he snuggled closer to whatever it was. Than he felt something wet graze his neck. He shivered and let out soft mews as kisses trailed down his stomach.

"Beyondi-chan you're so cute."

That nickname made the almost adult perk up. He sat up to be face to face with L. Yet he couldn't see any numbers above his head or name, but he had memorized that face. The situation then dawning on him. "L...L?" he squeaked his face turning red

"..." The man just looked at him blankly and began to take off his shirt.

"L...W...What are...Are you d-doing."

The sweet loving man came right up to jam loving teen. There warm bodies pressed together. Which only made B blush more when L said. "I Love you."

"..."

"I believe that the right thing to say back is 'I love you too' in these situations" L stated very matter of factly.

"..."

"Well I guess i will just have to make you love me? That's what they say in all the anime's right? Now all I have to do is take you by force? Then you will fall in love for sure!~3" His smile broadened as if he had just figured out the mystery to the world.

"L NO T-THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS IN THE REAL WORLD!"

"Ummmm...well what better way to test it out than?"

The man lay against the teen so he couldn't move. "N-no L I don't want too. Besides I'm a top not a bottom." Unfortunately L had already made up his mind.

He smirked "But your younger that me and I'm taller than you. Plus, again your not really in any position to be saying that." Referring to his hands and legs being hand cuffed as usual.

Than B felt a hand move to take off his stripped jumpsuit. "L...please...stop" B whimpered. He couldn't believe what HE was saying. HE was begging to L and worst of all HE was gonna be a bottom. After the LABB murders his pride had flew somewhere els, and if L did 'this'...than he would probably never find it. The man than figured out that if he was going to take off the teens clothes he also needed to remove the handcuffs. First he removed the one from B's feet and the one from his hands. He ripped off the jumpsuit along with the boxers. Then as quick as he had taken them off, chained whimpering teen to the bed.

"Well i suppose I put it in here, right?" L said unbuttoning his pants.

"Wait, L your not saying you haven't done 'it' before!?" His voice hysterical. "S...Stop you don't know what your doing!"

"It can't be that hard..."

"L!"

"Anyways were beginning."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT LUBE! OR L-LOSING IT UP! L please sto-"

It was too late as L began to enter Beyond. "Why is it so tight here?" The man asked innocently as if he wasn't actually RAPPING someone.

"Ahhhh...CAUSE YOU DIDN't PUT LUB-" Beyond felt a burst of pain as L went further in him...But it wasn't a bad pain it was more of a...Good one? Wait how could rapping feel...good!?

Beyond mewed, unintenshally, as shivers went down his spine. "I see your enjoying it." L said with a smirk

"N-no I'm not. It h-" But before he could finish his sentence his eyes went blurry and his body shivered. Beyond looked up in fear the man had found his 'special' spot.

"Found it 3" Than with a smirk he began going in and out making sure to hit Beyondi's spot.

"Ahhh...L...s-s-sto...i...Im coming!"

"It feels so good in you B-Beyond. Im coming too! I Love you."

Then as they came together. In the heat of the moment the teen said. "Ahhhhh...I love you L, so much!" Wait what in HELL did I just say! AhHHHHHHH what the hell is wrong with me! Wait I can't possibly be in love! I need to surpass this man. Wait, did I just enjoy that. Why Why Why!

Than L leaned down and whispered in Beyonds ear...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Authors Note: Aha well i hope you enjoyed if you want more than please say so. :3


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

CHAPTER 3

(AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a short chapter, and there will be a little bit of blood, but this is a major changing point :3 So i hope you enjoy!)

::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

B opened his eyes and sighed it was just a dream. Sometimes he wished

that his hole life was a dream. He swore under his breath. "Thank god

it was just a dream."

" Backup I am curious to know what you were dreaming about. You kept

saying my name." A monotone voice said from above.

B looked up it was L or should I say L lawliet. He was standing above

him. His cold eyes staring into B's. B looked up to see his life span

and name above him. This wasn't a dream. B glared this was the man who had

broken him and killed A.

He would get revenge for A. The teen then sent his foot into the older man's

face. He would of punched him, but his hands were handcuffed. B then

landed on his feet. The insomniac clutched

his face blood coming from his noes, and sent a kick twice as hard

into the killers face causing him to fly across the small prison room

and hit the wall. Beyond moaned and tried to land another hit, but L

doughed it.

"Beyond stop it's point less the chance of you kicking me again is

under 40%. Besides we are already even."

Beyond stood facing L releasing that his body felt wobbly, like he was

drunk. They must of drugged me before L came here. it made scene L

wouldn't have come unprepared. He most likely, no he HAD KNOWN THAT I

WOULD DO THIS. That was why B was missing. L was most likely surprised

that he had even landed an attack in. So all I have to do is play

along and when he least expects it. B smiled as he thought to himself.

B then lunged at L and missed hitting his head hard against the bed

post. Blood began dripping from his head. "...lawliet..." The teen whispered

before he clasped.

The sweet lover gasped and walked over to the figure. He kneeled in

his normal crouch and poked the killer "Backup?...no Beyond?" Then in

a swift second a head clashed with L's nocking him over and sending

blood flying.

Beyond fell to the floor he could no longer stand up from blood loss and the drugs. Then L Jumped on Beyond enabling him from moving . "I would hit you back, but your too light headed, and we wouldn't want you passing out. I didn't come here to fight I want you to join me in the Kira case Beyond Birthday."

::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Authors Note: Ooooo that ended a little diffrent than i meant, but thats fine i hope you liked it! Thanks for the 2 who replied to this storie! 3)


End file.
